


Times of Doom

by Stony1111



Series: DoomIron short [4]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Iron Man Comics (616), Tony Stark/Victor Von Doom, việc thay đổi quá khứ vì một tương lai hạnh phúc hơn đã mang lại kết quả bất ngờ.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Series: DoomIron short [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791382
Kudos: 2





	Times of Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Times of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583872) by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren). 



> Bản dịch phi thương mại và có sự đồng ý của tác giả. Vui lòng không đem ra ngoài.

Victor phát hiện Tony đang ngồi trong xưởng của mình, im lặng và an tĩnh khác hẳn ngày thường. Gã không nhìn vào màn hình, mà là nhìn chằm chằm vào khoảng không, đôi mắt hoe đỏ.

"Tony...?" Victor cẩn thận bước lại gần, không muốn làm gã giật mình.

"Họ đã chết rồi. Rhodey, Bruce, và giờ là Jen... và họ sẽ không phải là người cuối cùng. Tôi biết điều đó. Nó sẽ trở nên tồi tệ hơn, tồi tệ hơn lần trước khi các anh hùng đánh lẫn nhau, tệ hơn cả Đạo luật Đăng ký..." Tony nuốt nước bọt, giọng gã trở nên nhỏ hơn. "Tôi nhớ nó. Tôi biết mình không nên, tôi đã xóa mọi thứ với cơ sở dữ liệu Đạo luật... nhưng vì họ nói vũ trụ được tái tạo, nên tôi nhớ."

Tony cứ nhìn chăm chăm vào tường, vẻ tuyệt vọng hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt. "Tôi không biết liệu tôi có thể vượt qua điều đó một lần nữa không." Gã thì thầm, trước khi khẩn cầu nhìn Victor. "Đó là lỗi của tôi. Tôi không thể ngăn chặn điều này. Tại sao tôi lại không làm nhiều hơn chứ... Giờ thì đã quá muộn."

Victor cố nuốt xuống cục nghẹn trong cổ họng. Thấy Tony như thế này khiến cho quyết tâm của hắn càng thêm kiên định. Bất cứ điều gì để mang nỗi đau của Tony đi. Hắn siết chặt hai nắm tay và môi mím lại đầy kiên quyết.

"Chúng ta vẫn có thể cứu họ mà, Tony." Hắn nói khẽ. "Tôi có nền thời gian."

\---

Tìm kiếm điểm ngoặt lịch sử chẳng hề dễ dàng, nhưng đó là công việc dành cho các thiên tài mà.

Một ít thông tin ở đây, để thay đổi phản ứng của các chính trị gia và người dân, và cho những người tốt có cơ hội hạ gục những kẻ tồi tệ đến không thể tồi tệ hơn. Một quả bom vào đúng thời điểm và đúng chỗ sẽ ngăn chặn những kẻ cần phải được ngăn chặn và khiến mọi người chú ý đến những gì quan trọng.

Tony ghét từng giây từng phút của việc này. Gã đã luôn tin rằng thay đổi tương lai bằng cách thay đổi quá khứ sẽ chỉ dẫn đến nhiều hỗn loạn và đau khổ hơn. Nhưng ngay bây giờ gã chẳng thể tưởng tượng được những thay đổi của họ khiến mọi thứ tồi tệ hơn nhiều như thế nào.

Họ đã gửi gói đồ cuối cùng qua cổng thời gian và Tony nhắm hai mắt lại. Gã liếc nhìn Victor, người gật đầu ngay lúc đó. Đây chính là nó; điều này nên thay đổi mọi thứ trở nên tốt hơn.


End file.
